pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:D/Mo 130hp Dervish Farmer
5th rune? Pulling? What's with the 5th sup. rune? I can only find 4, which is the 4 primary attributes. And how do you intend to pull the bosses away from the foes. Aren't they always linked together? When I have 130hp and cast Protective Spirit, I still get killed in one hit from a warrior fx. How come that be? -Thanks :You can put any rune on it for Dervish. I recommend the cheapest you can find, aside from the ones needed for the build. It won't highten your attribute, but it will lower your max. hp. And no, bosses and foes aren't always linked together. Get a longbow to pull them (works best if you stand higher than the boss you're trying to pull). And are you sure you actually had PS on? There are enough enchantment removals in pve...: Mr Anderson0o 10:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Nerfed It is nerfed thanks to the nerf on miystic they pritty much nerfed dervs--TheDudeAgain 22:03, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :Say that to my elite ele tome I got from Exuro Flatus. Throan Loremaker 16:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) i can still farm exuro but sand shards or w/e it's called really sucks i can no longer farm titans with this since like a year ago Rollback Dear 74.113.128.7, I reverted your edits because an increase in Smiting Prayers only affects the amount of adrenaline you gain from Balthazar's Spirit, the build's only Smiting Prayers skill. Changing from an 8 to a 9 in Prot Prayers will, however, grant a longer duration for Protective Spirit. Just FYI. - Krowman 05:57, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Variations Note that there can be different variations of the same build that can be used in different boss runs. For example, I use Balthazar's Spirit, Protective Spirit, Mystic Regeneration, Mirage Cloak, Mystic Vigor, Lyssa's Assault, Mystic Sweep, Reaper's Sweep with 12 + 3 + 1 Scythe Mastery, 5 + 3 Earth Prayers, 6 + 3 Mysticism, 10 Protection Prayers to farm a run that does Terob's Roundback, Jerneh Nightbringer, Robah Hardback, and Buhon Icelord in the Floodplain of Mahnkelon. The listed build does not show Mirage Cloak, and never did when originally posted on Guildwiki until I posted a note about it. I have seen other variations of the build for other bosses as well. - Lord Xivor 12:45pm, 10 June 2007 (EST) Boss List Post any bosses that this build has been successful in farming solo. Terob Roundback Jernah Nightbringer Robah Hardback Buhon Icelord Lian, Dragon's Petal Eshim Mindclouder Vahlen the Silent Hassin Softskin- Pull the Juvenile Bladed Termites that pop up with a longboow, then kill him. Lissah the Packleader - Very easy farm with only a few interrupts from the wolves. Getting there is easy too. Just have to keep Mystic Vigor up as the mobs are rather large and they attack fast. 84.68.127.192 16:56, 14 October 2007 (CEST) johon the oxflinger - Eye of the North - outside the Eye. dye once with enchant +20 not a health +30. so you have 58 health. easy as. but when running up to him. wait for the dogs to chace you, then curve round them, otherwise they trap you in a circle and you cant get to oxflinger. its a easy farm and lasts about 30seconds to a mintue. ive farmed him over 14 times so far no green drop but 6golds 3 perfect. so not to bad :It's on the page. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 18:56, 10 June 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah, apparently it is...I just didn't scroll down enough. When it was on Guildwiki, I remembered the boss list being in the Talk section, so that is where I was looking. Sorry. - Lord Xivor 12:58pm, 10 June 2007 (EST) :::No need to apoligize, it was a simple mistake. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:09, 10 June 2007 (CEST) Want to add Corporal Argon to the list? He can be solo'd on normal mode if you take out the priest first. Haven't seen any Seers in the mobs, but if there is, could just rezone. If there is a priest in the patrol in front, take that one out first as well. If you do, pull the patrol away from Argon's group to avoid aggroing the other priest as well. Just pull them back until the priest bunches up with the scribes. It won't be able to heal itself and a scribe or two. Then Argon is an easy solo. - Nite 06:40, 7 August 2007 (CEST) I need Help!! under Acolyte of Melandru it says Take out the Seers. How do you take out the Seers when they use all Enchantment Removal On You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--71.220.42.99 22:55, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Question about how much gold per run Anyone know how much gold per run can people who use this build can get? When I farm Hydras I can make around 2k by myself in about 10-20mins, it all depends on how many Hydras spawn and where they spawn at (seeing how they travel and i make a loop then rezone). When I farm the Jade Brotherhood outside Senji's Corner all the way to Ghial the Bone Dancer, I get around 2k as well in about 20 minutes. Positioning is key and a slight variation in the build is needed. Protective Spirit, Mystic Regeneration, Vow Of Strength, (Aura of Thorns), Heart of Fury, (Heart of Holy Flame), Mystic Vigor, and Balthazar's Spirit. You will face interruption so be sure to recast Protective Spirit 10 seconds before its expiry so that you may recast it in case it was interrupted the first time. It is considerably easier with 15% DP or less. Tips So I made a tips section because I had so much to say about titans in domain of secrets. Do we want to move the tips for everything down to this section, or move all my tips back up to the titans? IMO the second option would look ugly, and I like the idea of a tips section anyway as people can continually add to it. -- Armond Warblade 03:58, 22 June 2007 (EDT) Checked and Reviewed For Viability. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:15, 24 June 2007 (EDT) Zealous Scythes A Zealous scythe is recommended while facing only one foe; if you don't use one you may not gain enough energy to recast all 3 enchantments. Note that energy mangement when facing a single foe may become easier by dropping Balthazar's Spirit and Essence Bond. This is wrong, at least the part about gaining energy because you have the zealous scythe. If there is -1 energy degen, it means a loss of 1 energy every 3 seconds. A scythe hits every 1.75. This means after 3.5 seconds against one foe, you will have gained one energy. Over 35 seconds, you will hit with your scythe 20 times for a gain of 20 energy, assuming you hit every time. Over that same 35 seconds, you will lose 11.666 (avg) energy from the degen, for a net of around 8 energy. Had you not used a zealous scythe. You would therefore have 3-4 extra energy by not using a zealous scythe. It does become advantageous when you're facing more than one foe and are hitting them. If you cast heart of fury, you'll hit once every 1.1 seconds for 14 seconds (with mysticism at 9 in this build. That leaves you with over 14 seconds, +14 energy from scythe -4.666 from the lost of the pip and -10 from the cost of casting heart of fury. You'd lose energy or break even. The time to use a zealous scythe would be if you could hit 2 enemies at once and preferably 3. Overall you're better off sticking with a vampiric or sundering to counter boss heals. Dropping essence and balth might do the trick, but it would depend on the attack speed of the sole attacker. --69.249.50.222 17:21, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :I don't get you. For me this worked just fine. - Jope16 22:28, 19 November 2007 (CET) What??? A Zealous Scythe gives you ONE Energy per ONE hit so if you hit once every 1.75 seconds that means you get 1 Energy every 1.75 seconds, which is about 0.57 Energy per seconds and 1 pip of energy regen only gives you 1/3 (or 0.33) Energy per second. Your calculations make no sense what so ever... You GAIN 20 energy in 35sec with the zealous scythe and without it you GAIN 11.666... energy that means you GAIN 8.33... MORE energy with the Zealous scythe than without it. --88.193.182.18 00:19, 8 February 2008 (EST) Equipment I was wondering why armor level doesn't make a difference?--Stenzi 02:33, 7 July 2007 (CEST) Because there is a capped damage peak anyway. Even at 15 AR, you will only be taking 13 dmg. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:42, 7 July 2007 (CEST) oh! i didn't realize that at first haha. k thx :]--Stenzi 14:21, 7 July 2007 (CEST) Droknar's Scythe will also work for this build. Acolyte of Balthazar Farming According to the bosses section, farming the acolyte of balthazar is easy....but i dont get this at all because is accompanyed by several seer's which use strip enchantment straight away..i've tried farming him with this build but i die in seconds...anyone know how to do this? Squidfish 19:53, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Pull em. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:30, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Do u mean pull the seers? or who? I've tried taking out the bowman at the gate first, then going for the main mob, but they all seem to aggro at once, which ones am i trying to aggro seperately? Squidfish 01:05, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Have you tried to agrro them with a longbow? Apotatoe 13:48, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Can someone email me a video of how to do this boss as I am absolutely stuck on it, the Seers get me every time and I've tryed getting them alone but the other Kournans follow. I even tryed with max armor and just trying to quickly take them down.... Please can someone help me Xmark Zdrec 8:38, 31 July 2007 (GMT) well i just completed farming him. i took a party of 8. ran in. iced the 2seers + 1 healer there. let my team die. flagged them off map. 58'em it took overall 15 minutes to kill balthazar. no the spell is not stopped for 120 seconds. it was mearly 30seconds and hes back in form of balth. and he has some mean health regen somewhere along the line. so i propose brining heart of fury or another energy5 +dmg +enchantments spell. first time round he didnt drop anything, second time round he dropped it. send email to superstitious_glass_eye@hotmail.co.uk if you want to see a screenshot of me taking him down. it takes alot of effort, and i suppose its a worth while drop seems not many people can farm him. oh yeah, also dont kill off the gaurds. get an energy problem then. and it takes twice as long. silly me. Vahlen I tried farming Vahlen, and I died twice like it says. They killed me. Why is that? Al if you die twice on vahlen, yoou die in one hit. how do you do it then. ya some of the areas have been nerfed from what i know at the moment i have a build to do capping runs and it doesnt work b/c of strip enchants so I'm gonna go back through the list and find what i can farm. Like Nightbringer and Bubahl you can still doo just did those today it would go bat to the great if someone would edit the list of things it can farm. It should still farm a lot of them. Aztec God Tai 01:20, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Yea, I actually got Chor's Axe and Robah's Axe with this build. It works, but Vahlen is just one of those tricky ones. Al 09:09, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :I find Vahlen quite easy, just die twice and unless you are unlucky and they interrupt your enchants then he is quite easy. Cool Name 17:03, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :If you can avoid killing him in the worms and kill everyone else that helps too.--69.249.50.222 19:06, 20 July 2007 (CEST) silly question but did you equip yourself with a +30hp scythe and not just an enchantment scythe? die twice = 1hp add your +30hp you have 18/19 i cant remember. but i find this farm is the easiest and ive had 7scythes out of it so far (green) the only drag is the dying twice thing. I have found Vahlen fairly easy to farm in HM if you switch out Mystic Vigor for Heart of Holy Flame. This deals holy damage which does 2x damage to undead (Vahlen is Undead). Cast HoHF some time before you get to him (wait until it is almost up, then engage him.)<-- This inflicts burning for 3 seconds. Recast PS, Mystic Regen, and HoHF, then spam attack skills. (Reapers can deal an easy 150-170 per hit). need help with this build I was trying to farm djinns in the undercity in hard mode, but it seems that the foes heal more health than you can inflict damage. I was wielding a perfect Icy Scythe of Enchanting with a +5 energy mod, but maybe I should replace the Icy mod with a perfect Sundering. Anyways, killing the djinns seem to be impossible in hard mode because they heal more than you can deal damage (i also had the same problem while farming plants and behemoths as well).--Dark Paladin X 23:58, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :Wounding Strike might help, it provides an instant deep wound which reduces healing by 20%. Just spam you attack skills as often as possible and go for healers first. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:04, 15 July 2007 (CEST) ::Ok thx, I just need to replace the Icy mod because the sapphire djinns are highly resistant to that (I bought that scythe and it came that way). If I were to take out nearly all of the mobs, then the diamond's leader's comfort should be useless then.--Dark Paladin X 00:29, 15 July 2007 (CEST) ::::I also added a note about Jade Brotherhood Mesmers since you could get unlucky with mesmers interrupting while casting enchantments (it IS possible for you being interrupted when you cast 1/4 casting time spells because the AI have higher reflexes).--Dark Paladin X 23:49, 15 July 2007 (CEST) Ok, Now i need help..can you do this while wielding a zealous weapon, and go as a D/E and use something like Armor of Earth and Stoneflesh Aura if your fighting a phyiscal damage foe? :Using Armor of Earth would be pointless, as Prot Spirit reduces damage to 13 anyway, independent of armor. Stoneflesh Aura may help, but adding points into Earth Magic would probably not be worth the reduced damage. EDIT: Forgot to sign, sorry. Blessed 16:00, 5 January 2008 (EST) Hard Mode Elementals The build also works very well on the HM elementals in ascalon, its faster than the warrior farmer too. the bosses take awhile to kill but the crowns of thorns can be killed, unlike the warrior version. You can kill the crowns with the war version. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:11, 20 July 2007 (CEST) vahlen farming if you die twwice, you have one health, and in one hit your dead because protective spirit wont work for some reason. please help. :Minimum damage you can take (short of completely reducing the damage) is 1. Use a fortitude mod or something to boost your health to 10 or so (ideally 15). -- Armond Warblade 04:41, 24 July 2007 (CEST) ::or take off a piece of armor, increasing your health by 75 - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:43, 24 July 2007 (CEST) :::Exactly. I farm him with no problems. It is easiest by just taking an armor piece off. Just make sure it is not a piece with Earth Prayers or Scythe Mastery on it...and also make sure it is not one with the +1 energy regen on it. It might be good to rune your armor ahead of time so that it has pieces that are made to be removed in cases like this one.Lord Xivor 10:33, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Personally, I keep a spare set for getting through the game... -- Armond Warblade 16:25, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Leilon Anyone else having problems with Leilon? Running exact build as stated and had trouble getting there solo, ended up having to take heros and still had trouble. Thanks.130.13.142.102 22:34, 26 July 2007 (CEST) Take out essence bond and mystic vigor for sheilding hands and the other skill like shielding hands (forget what its called) and you should do fine. Terob Roundback Chances of getting to Terog without the birds getting you first is like 1 in 10... the boss list should be updated... :No, if you go straight out from the gate at Rilohn, you won't get touched by the birds. Do not go after Terob from the right side of the door. Go around the mountain to the other side (have to go through a group of Heket). I have NEVER once aggroed the birds before out of hundreds of farm runs. Lord Xivor 10:31, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Bosses I have tried farming several of the bosses now, and i never made it.... What on earth might i be doing wrong? :probably nothing. its an inferior build. i wouldnt have very high expectations.--Coloneh 08:33, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::I'd be willing to show you an exuro run. Leave me a note on my talk page with your IGN, and I'll see what I can do. -- Armond Warblade 22:11, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::Practice, Practice, and then practice a little more. I started my "workouts" in norm Ascalon, and progressed after 2-3 hours to EotN. I have been running this build in HM consistantly. But ya gots ta practice! My Vote (Responding to armond on my talk page) I gave the build such a low score because it does the job of a 55 monk except less effectively. dervish farming builds are better, and 55 monks are better. not that it will never work, its just inferior.--Coloneh 05:50, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :i'm not sure what you mean, it works but it is just waaaaaaaay slow/ ::Ignore the fact that a 55 does it better. Does it still deserve as low a rating as you gave it? And to be honest, I find this *faster* than a 55 in a number of scenarios... -- Armond Warblade 02:44, 28 August 2007 (CEST) I'm unregistered, but I'd like to say that though a 55 may do better in some Areas, this is a DERVISH build. Not everyone has a 55 monk, infact I just made my 130 Dervish, my 55 monk isn't finished yet. (I'm too lazy D: ) Underworld I've tried farming the Underworld with this build but I guess they have added an enchant stripper to the monster list. soo I dont think its possible to farm the underworld with just a 130 anymore :Bring a wand, hide behind a ghost, switch to the wand, execute the Nightmare (takes a few secs, has only a little HP) and have a laugh. Gelei 09:40, 12 March 2008 (EDT) EotN bosses I have farmed Molotov (which has been listed), Lissah the Packleader( sorry, no pics but u can test it urself), Johon the Oxflinger(very easy, die once) and Elsnil the Frigidheart (no pics either, just test. U can kill Johon b4 Elsnil but make sure u have -15dp when u face him. Water tridents can be pain in the ass) + Fenrir is easy too, sometimes u have to wait elementals move b4 u can go to cave. -15dp helps) dunno is there more, haven't been on asuran lands. Hope some1 can go test and take pics and list em there. Chkkr Thousand Tail Could this build be used to farm him? Jugding by Thousand Tail's page there should be no reason why not. Zaishen Challenge I managed to solo the mesmers with this, i havent tried any other proffesions or in the elitei will own you... soon 17:57, 2 October 2007 (CEST) Nightfall - only Unfortunately I would like to try out this build but don't have EotN. This makes the two main attack skills inacessible. I have looked at the recommended Nightfall skills, however the 'mayb have energy problems' isn't very reassuring. Does anybody know of suitable skills from either Prophecies, Factions or Nightfall that could replace Farmer's Scythe and the Energy gaining attack? 80.6.202.19 09:17, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Those two were meh. Use mystic and eremite's. Skakid updated it as such. -- Armond Warblade 10:02, 3 October 2007 (CEST) ::After looking at the build again, I saw those skills and have decided to use them. Is energy management a problem at all, and does it make a zealous scythe very necessary? Thanks for the feed back. 80.6.202.19 19:22, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :::It's not - I use that exact build in the Domain of Secrets, which makes all skills cost 40% more energy, with few energy problems. If I felt like getting a Zealous scythe, I would have no energy problems at all. -- Armond Warblade 21:30, 3 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Thankyou very much Armond, you've been very helpful. Thanks for all the help. Foul Spook 80.6.202.19 21:47, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Not a problem :) You're welcome. -- Armond Warblade 21:48, 3 October 2007 (CEST) Acolyte Balthazar Ok.. how can I do it? every direction i go I come accross every seer in every block even in the mob of balthazar, it is impossible how the hell can you do it????? I lured balthazar but the mob AND seers follow you and the balthazar runs away from a certain distance then the seers keep following, how the hell can you guys do it?????? :Bring a party with hero's and have them mob the seer's, thats the only way to do it with 130... other than that just using a normal build with a party, its really easy to kill him. --Shadowsin 06:22, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Farming Destroy the Ungrateful Slaves quest in Hard-Mode Hello! I decided to check if it is possible to farm the "Destroy the Ungrateful Slaves" quest in Hard-Mode. I haven't seen or heard if someone was doing this. The results are promising so i decided to post this discovery. Farming is done easier if your health is as low as possible, best below 20 hp. I might upload video soon. This quest is done much faster and with ease using the Warrior build for HM. The yields are still quite generous in terms of gold items shuch as paragon shields and monk staves. Getting your health to 130hp. I am just trying this build and i noticed that i cannot get my health below 280. I am not sure why but one person told me that you can only have 3 surperior runes on you. But i argue that how are you able to get your health to 130 if you cannot use 5 superior runes. Does anyone know the answere to this question? :Of course you can use 5 sup runes... - Rawrawr 21:49, 15 October 2007 (CEST) .....well it is not letting me use 5 sup runes :Place one sup rune on each part of your armor. -- Armond Warblade 08:39, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Use the following starting from head piece to shoes: Myst+3, Earth+3, Scythe+3, Earth+3, Wind+3 --> makes 5 doesn't it? Who said you can't use 5 sup runes? Vermin Can this be used to farm vermin? --80.177.111.187 17:57, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Not with the nerf of Mystic Regen, but it would be better to just use a ele anyway. Justing6 19:30, 29 February 2008 (EST) Attaxe Since the dying nightmares are the bane to the 130 derv in the UW, is there any way to counter them so we can farm attaxes?-Lisark 21:33, 30 October 2007 (CET) :Ok, i havent been in the UW before, so i have no idea what ur on bout, i guess theyre enchant strippers. Against enchant strippers foes i find it easier to equip a few more enchantments (usless ones i equip) then cast the enchantments that keep you alive, and just before you go into battle cats the enchantments again. My tip is to use enchantments with fast recharge such as, Pious Renewal, Armor of sanctity, Vow of Piety. --84.71.159.217 17:21, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::Cover enchantments won't work; they use Rend Enchantment, which strips ALL of your enchantments. Perhaps you could replace Reaper's Sweep with VoS or Spell Breaker to prevent them from stripping the enchants, and put in Farmer's Scythe so you'll have a spammable attack since Reaper's is gone? Sora267 05:35, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::Bring a wand, hide behind a ghost, switch to the wand, execute the Nightmare (takes a few secs, has only a little HP) and have a laugh. Gelei 09:40, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Eshim Mindlclouding i foud this boss extremely difficult, but still do able. I remember having 22 health wen i took him down, i think thats 25%dp, im not sure, other than that i have no other tips --84.71.159.217 17:08, 9 November 2007 (CET) Tundoss the Destroyer Well I've tried to kill him twice now with no succes yet... I took heroes and henchs with to kill the monk as it says, and then I flagged them away. Then I tried to kill him alone, but got killed cause my Prot Spirit always got interrupted. Any way to counter that? Cause I really want that bow for my ranger. Mew Baraue :i would suggest recasting essence bond or balth spirit to draw out the interrupt before casting prot spirit. since they are maintained and already on you, getting interrupted casting them wont matter. outside of doing that you should just work getting a timing down with how often the ranger uses the interrupts.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 04:14, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I think i might suck at this in the first place but... I have a hard time farming bubahls grasp in HM because the healers just come up or i get over mobbed by the skale and some kournans. I have a feeling that im also very unlucky (i tried in NM got no greens, but i know people who got 10 of em that way ><), but regardless, can anyone give me tips? In Good Sprits, Raph, from the Guild Wars Wiki --167.142.168.14 01:39, 7 December 2007 (CET) :When you leave whatever town that is, just avoid the Kournan spawn. Head toward Bubhal and just keep prot spirit and mystic regen up when you're getting past any monsters. When you're fighting Bubhal, dont be afraid to aggro any nearby skale, but try (if you can) to keep away from the monks. If you aggro one, no big deal, you should be able to outdamage it, and if you cant, pull Bubhal toward it so that it has to heal itself as well. Good luck! 66.32.176.79 12:47, 15 February 2008 (EST) Lissah The Packleader In regards to the change by Ravens Attack Fish, I don't see a need for the +30hp scythe and dying. I have never died on the 100 or so farms I made on Lissah, and I always had 130hp. Comments, thoughts, flames? - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 06:19, 9 December 2007 (CET) Underworld farm It's stated that you should take no more than 2 Aatxe on at a time due to Riposte, but what if you have someone with you who cast the 2 Visages on you, which results in no adrenaline and no energy for them? Can you then fight more at a time? I think it's possible, but you'd have to wait for them to lose their energy first which shouldn't take to long And is it possible to kill the Smite Crawlers in the same way, just by denying them energy, so they can't heal or cast any spells? A friend and I will perhaps try it out, but wanna know if anyone has answers for my question..? Mew Baraue 03:59, 20 December 2007 (EST) :It should work, but you're sacrificing loot by taking a partner. -- Armond Warblade 10:42, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::Well we tried, but something turned out quite bad... When fighting the first 3 Aatxe I died the 4 first times we tried :S But the last time I tired I managed to kill them, but my mate died ^^ ::Well we might try again someday, but Favor of the Gods ran out after the last try :p Avatar of Balthazar Ok, i know what your thinking, there's no need for it but,have you ever tried that AND max armor for this. I can now solo almost any boss, regardless of enchant stripping or not! After all, they only end up hitting for ~20 damage, and you can get it to last 79 seconds (i think) that's more than enough time to take out the enchant strippers. -81.76.77.205 05:56, 22 December 2007 (EST) Victorious Sweep I was wondering why Victorious Sweep isn't used instead of Eremite's Attack. VS does more damage and doesn't have a cast time. I always considered EA to be a bad skill to use, but if I'm missing something I'd love to be shown otherwise. :For one, cast times are good because they increase overall DPS and provide spike capacity (for killing the guy despite the monk). For another, you should always be getting +30 from Eremite's. -- Armond Warblade 02:07, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::As for the bonus damage, VS has more than EA (+33 every time instead of a range up to +30) but I would be interested to hear how cast times affect DPS/spike better than an attack skill with no cast time. I guess that's the part I don't understand yet. :::Normal scythe attack = 1.75 seconds start to finish :::Eremite's = 0.75 seconds start to finish :::Damage compression FTW. --71.229@home ::::Well, okay, I know that EA is better than waiting for the next normal attack but what I think you're trying to say is that VS (or any other attack skill without a cast time) is 'on next hit' instead of an instant attack? Because that would be the only way EA could edge out VS. Is that what you're saying? That could change how I select skills in the future... :::::Not so much, EA is just faster. Think of it like this - since EA finishes one second sooner than VS, that means you're already about two-fifths of your way through your next attack by the time VS finishes, and that means you're slipping in an extra attack every five seconds or so. I'm exhausted so my math is probably a little off, but it should give you an idea. Besides, it just looks cool. :) --71.208.141.117 10:57, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Maybe I didn't word it right, but what I'm gathering now is that if an attack skill does not have a cast time, then when you click to activate it the effect won't happen until your next normal would have happened? Meaning that by not listing a cast time, then the cast time of VS if done immediately after a normal attack is actually 1.75 seconds? Does that also mean that if I activate VS 1.50 seconds after a normal swing, then it will take effect 0.25 seconds later? I just assumed that by not listing a cast time that the effective cast time of VS was 0 seconds and could be activated immediately after a normal swing and take effect immediately. :::::::Yep, attack skills without a cast time replace the next normal attack you'd do. So if you activated VS right after a normal attack, it would hit 1.75 seconds later. --71.229@home ::::::::Try it out - head to Isle of the Nameless or something, start whacking on a suit of armor, watch your scythe/axe/sword/hammer. Then use a non-cast time attack and watch how fast it is. Then use a cast time attack and watch the weapon. It's kinda neat. -- Armond Warblade 02:20, 3 January 2008 (EST) Corporal suli note Is it just me or this fails. I mean, even with avatar you still need to put enchantment to survive 2 groups, but then get striped and die.Paul revere 22:07, 17 January 2008 (EST) :use hero hench and flag them away.. lol Fjodor 16:58, 30 January 2008 (EST) Mystic Regen NERFTED Apparently, you cant get up to 15 health regen anymore due to recent Feb 08 update. By using this build you can only get +9 health regen pipes. Maybe get up to 12 regen pipes if you sacrifice a few attributes pts to set earth prayers to 13 attr pts.--Ridz16 00:47, 7 February 2008 (EST) :Yes but they may still change it within the week. -- Armond Warblade 03:46, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::Several weeks have pass, there was another update but they didn't bother changing back or modifying Mystic Regen. --Ridz16 13:40, 19 February 2008 (EST) Let's hope they do, you can't farm many bosses with this nerf I'm afraid. :Yeah... the build got nerfed to death... even trolls are harder now... Darkdawn 08:23, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::Sure made farming Exuro difficult....like...I couldn't do it. :-/ - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 10:17, 9 February 2008 (EST) Yes, but the build is not dead in a whole, I can still farm HM solo on some bosses and enemies, but you just have to be more careful, bosses I believe on NM will be ok, just be careful of burn or illusion degens, you can replace the balthazar with healing breeze and replace a few points on that, put your Earth prayers to 8 (so you still get 3)and remove the 1 smiting point, then put all of them straight to healing, and replace balth spirit with healing breeze, I hope this advances the build --62.31.182.173 15:46, 21 February 2008 (EST) To the person who said it even makes trolls harder, you're an idiot. Regeneration is capped at 10, so with 9 you only lose 2hp/second. The only time the regeneration cap will matter now is if there's degen.Matti Nuke 14:21, 5 March 2008 (EST) Guess wat? double nerfed lawl... now its 'x' seconds of 'x' regen max 3 enchants... energy management may now also be a problem for this bild... :That still does not cause as much of an issue as you think. Mysticism gives energy upon enchantments ending. Mystic Regeneration is an enchantment. It ends earlier and guess what? It gives energy. If you suffer with energy issues with this build, then you fail, not the build. It is still viable, just not against groups or bosses with heavy degen, such as Exuro. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 12:46, 9 March 2008 (EDT) i've tested it several times after the nerf, it's much easier in HM due to the quicker attack times. for example, against Exuro, it took me about 5-10 mins in NM, It takes me at most 2 minutes to kill the same boss in HM. 84.64.22.220 12:07, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Reaper's Sweep Since the update, wounding strike would be way stronger right? (it does inflict bleeding and DW on all foes you hit). Frans 09:08, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Depends. I used Wounding strike all the time before in areas where I needed to Deep Wound someone so they did not benefit from healing as much. But, Reapers Sweep does more straight damage. Depends really, on your desired usage. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 00:46, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Where is the best place to use this? I was wondering where you could get the most profit with this build while in Hard Mode. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.219.79.87 ( ) }. :With Exuro i got 20k's worth in 20 minutes... after that i struggled to get more from him. 84.64.22.220 12:08, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::So, you got 10-20 of them in 20mins? - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 17:50, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Since when are they 1-2k? i sell them very easily all the time for 5k... i even sell them for 7k sometimes Messed up death penalty? I am trying this build and many times it tells me to die to get my health lower, but i have encountered a problem with this. When i die once, even though its supposed to be -15% health and energy, my hp goes from 130 all the way down to 58. When i die a second time to get 30% penalty, it goes down to 1. I dont understand how 30% of 130 can bring my health down to one. Am i doing something wrong? --Poidthedoid 02:04, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :It decreases it by a percentage of base health (480), so you are doing nothing wrong, it just isn't what it says it is. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:17{GMT}25-05-MMVIII Nonsense data on build page So long ago half of the skills were switched out (like Farmer's Scythe, Zealous Sweep and others) but still the Usage section describes that version of the build. Like: "... to insert Mirage Cloak into the build instead of Zealous Sweep, ..." Build doesn't contain Zealous Sweep anymore for a very-very long time. Gelei 06:52, 30 May 2008 (EDT) How clever is that... Counters: Degen exceeding 9 pips ...lol? Okay... say you have 8 degen. So according to this you're grand. However, you have 1 pip of regen, and 130 health, you're losing 13 health per recieved hit, and the 25 health per hit is not always going to keep you going. Think something needs an edit... Actually, you're getting 75hp per hit(25 times the max amount of enchantments that counts towards mystic vigor(3)= 75hp) :Think that was back before mystic regen nerf. -- Armond Warblade 13:29, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Oh yeeeaaah. It's back babeh. :Yup, all the old Mystic Regen builds are now more powerful then ever. Plus wouldn't Wounding Strike be better, since it is available more often and has bleeding? /FrosTalk\ 19:59, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Reaper's Sweep has +42 dmg so replacing it would dampen your DPS Byakko 02:55, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::ye, and u don't need pressure, u need RAW damage :3 --'Sazzy ' 22:27, 9 July 2008 (EDT) UW That build page states that you can only fight 2 of the aatxes due to blocking. But i find that it is posible to farm 3 at a time. and futher more i find that you can kill the grasping darkness as well as long as you dont cast two spells in a row but put one or two attacks in between. But before i ad that to the build page i would like to hear what you think 87.54.84.123 19:58, 22 June 2008 (EDT) : aatxes are not worth killing, they are slow and you're better off to chaos planes with an A/E :p [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 09:46, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Umm, this is a 130 Dervish discussion, so don't compare to other builds plz. (btw, aatxes have a ~4% chance of ecto drop, so they are worth killing MORE than smites, which only have a ~2% chance) thx energy how much energy should i have to run this build?lothar 15:36, 2 July 2008 (EDT) full radiant gives u 33 max energy, without an "I Have the Power" insc, and it works just fine... Captain Mhedi? i was just wondering if captain mhedi could be solo'd with this build... Mystic Regeneration Shouldn't this be updated to Maximum of 8? 75.137.127.200 15:41, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :the ppl who do the rollover skills just didnt update it yet, its not pvx Justing6 00:02, 17 September 2008 (EDT) HM No longer viable? Ever since Anet messed about with Mystic regen I can no longer farm over 3/4 of the list on the build page, even though MR has been partially reverted it's no longer a 'Great' build. sad, I used to love this build, but now it is ruined.Tengu 15:58, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :it was just to counter degen... Mystic Vigor is ur main heal, spam skills more-- 14:16, 10 November 2008 (EST) Keshel the Voracious You can easily HM the boss if you bring WS, Aura of Holy Might, and Heart of Fury instead of the three listed attacks skills. There any way that can be changed on the main page? Replace essence bond with asuran scan? zealous scythe should maintain energy-- ChristmasRelyk 11:38, 9 January 2009 (EST) :no, because, especially if you use asuran scan, you're gonna end up with less foes (because you kill one faster than the rest, and so on), which means less energy. -- 11:41, 9 January 2009 ::i dont see the problem--Relyk 07:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Farming Xuekao I've tried to farm him, but you can't do it solo, scince the barbed signet of the necromancer in the group am fah seems to ignore my VoS and protective spirit. Therefore i get 60dmg on my arse and i get killed. It would be doable to get a party to get rid of the casters and healer, but let the warriors, sins and rangers alive or else you'll get an energy problem. Paultjuh45 15:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Lifesteal Star of Exile talk 15:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::I know it's because of the life stealing, duh, but the build page says Xuekao is farmable. So how can I farm him? Paultjuh45 12:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::when u come from maatu keep to a little place he is in (under a roof) just go to the left corner, agrro him from there and go waay back to the end, so you don't agrro anyone except him. and kill marksmans first, but dunno if it's really necessary 13:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Vahlen's mob trying to farm vahlen in both nm/hm, and running into some problems 1. the HoHF instead of MV doesnt work because there're too many of them for MR to keep you alive (i dont have vamp scythe) 2. the mesmers' interrupts are near garantee of death, even my 1/4 sec casts gets interrupted the way i do this is 30%DP with 4 sup runes, same skills as build but AoBalthazar for elite (holy dmg and MAYBE able to finish vahlen off in 1 min) any tips? *sigh* well if you feel COMPELLED to farm Vahlen, HoHF works w/ 30DP... just spam prot spirit and mystic regen as soon as they recharge. Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAPOjhhunMU bad quality, but still... Exuro Can't be farmed anymore with the Sand Shards change. 22:42, October 1, 2009 (UTC) it is still possible to farm it, just die once and run from sand shards jaja. u wont' be able to kill titans though all u have to do is move away from shards and always target exuro. I do this fine - new update couldn't stop me from kicking Exuro's ass. Make sure you keep attacking him for the healing from Mystic Vigor, and like someone said just make sure you're targeting him. I added in Farmer's Scythe-Sand Shards-Wounding Strike. Wont bleed him but it'll deep wound, kind of slow too but it works. Use Sand Shards then right away Strike though, you don't want to be removing Vigor/Regen. I guess any Dervish enchant could work too in Shards' slot. WingsOfExilia 23:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Best Boss to Farm? Whats the most profitable boss to farm for his/her green? :"Perfect" martial weapons (+15% damage over 50% health, +30 Health, any prefix) will probably be easiest to sell (an example would be Robah Hardback who drops a vampiric axe of fortitude). If any drop 20/20 wand or foci, or a 40/20/20 staff they're good candidates too. Any boss dropping these should be decently profitable (of course, a neat skin will help it sell). Can't really say any specific boss, since I don't green farm, but I hope that helped somewhat. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:12, 11 June 2010 (UTC) Notes? "Players who only own the Nightfall campaign can..." If you don't own the nightfall campagin this build cannot be ran at all since Dervish comes from Nightfall, so maybe conside rewording it? :facepalm.jpg--Pirate 14:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ROFL, i read it wrong xD ...my baaad :D Build Description It says that a dervish cannot lower its hp further than 130 while wielding a scythe due to the +25 mod on chest armors. The scythe has nothing to do with it, if i take a scythe off i have the same amount of health reguardless. CloudSefiroth 15:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) This is true. Monks use a Grim Cesta from Prophecies to lower to 55. Being that Dervish has to wield a scythe for this to work as it is the damage dealing weapon, we cannot go any lower than 130Hp cause of a 2 Handed weapon. 19:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC)